Zombie Apocalypse:My Story
by SurferGurl081808
Summary: A 15 year old girl is all alone or at least she thinks and struggles. I have more to post and I'm glad to have so many views! If you have suggestions of things you think should happen please leave reviews! I'm hoping that I'll have more views and I'm so sorry that it cuts things off. THANK YOU SO MUCH I HIT 1000 AND I DIDN'T THINK I'D GET THIS FAR BUT BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS I DID! :D
1. Chapter 1:Finding a Friend

Dear Diary,

I'm writing this so if anything interesting happens to me someone will find it and see how its was when zombies lurked in the shadows.\

Hi!

I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam.I'm 15 years old.I live in Atlanta. The apocalypse started about 2 months ago...My parents died in the beginning of all of this.I know what you're thinking.. How did I survive. I made a system to get supplies and things that I'd need.

Well I've probably bored you to death so lets start my story.

Dear Diary,

6/12/10

It's official...Zombies are roaming the roads eating flesh off of the bone. Earlier, I saw someone get swarmed by 12 of them and all he had was a hammer...the last thing I heard was a scream and a couple of loud ripping may think I'm heartless but if I tried to help I would've died.

Dear Diary,

6/25/10

I saw a boy outside running from about 6 of them.I ran outside with my katana and killed three and one knocked me over and I couldn't kill it and I couldn't get to my knife on the side of my leg(don't worry it was in a case).The boy turned around and killed it and helped me up.

"Whats your name?" I said. "I'm Mason." "What about your name?" Mason said. "I'm Sam." I said. "How about you come in?" I asked. "Sure" He said.

He was a cutie and he was so so sweet!

Best of all...He was the same age and he was going to stay so I wouldn't be was tall and he was kind of muscular.I had the feeling he was going to be a good friend.


	2. Chapter 2:The Noises at the Door

Dear Diary,

7/16/10

We're running low on have been having trouble finding things in the city and there are practically a million of the walkers went through the houses around us...Nothing was in was one last house we hadn't checked, so we went inside and looked we could search the cabinets, we heard a was loud and it sounded like it was coming from upstairs. "Stay here." I said. "No I'm coming with you." He said. "You have to stay down if walkers come up and there are walkers would be sandwiched!" I whispered. "Alright." He said. I went upstairs and there was nothing there.I heard it again and it was louder.I looked up and there was a door to an attic.I pulled an the string and stairs fell out.I went up the stairs and looked over and there was a looked like he was about 7 or was was super turned around and he wasn't a boy anymore...He was a was going to be hard to put down a kid but I had to do it.I killed him by stabbing him in the head.I carried him out of the attic and down stairs. "Was he making the noise?" Mason asked. "Yeah." I said. We went outside and dug a small hole and buried him and went back to our hideout.

7/23/10

We went back to the house to check it because last time we were there we forgot to walked inside and went to the kitchen and found some matches,a can opener, and 4 cans of peaches and 5 cans of beans. "Yes!" I said. "I didn't think this house would have some good things in here." Mason got back to the hideout and had small talk. "What happened to you before the apocalypse?" He asked. "My parents were super strict, but caring at times." I said.

There was a long pause and then I asked "What happened to you?" "I don't wanna talk about it." He said. "You can tell me anything not like there's anyone else you could tell. You can trust me."

"It wasn't a walk in the garden for me when I was growing up.I was abused and never treated I got to the point to when I got my hands on drugs, everything seemed better.I was so anti-social and was a when this all happened I changed and I became wiser about my I met you and you made me smile and laugh...Your a good friend." He said. "Really?" I said. "Yeah, of course." He said.

"Thanks." I said. "Your welcome."

By the time we finished it was time to sleep and we took turns to take watch and he would always take the first was already watching over the place when I got to the mat on the floor(Where I sleep.).I got a cushion and lay my head down and fell asleep.I woke up to weird noises, it sounded like banging on the doors.I try to get up fast but I was trapped under something.I guess the marble coffee table collapsed because I was trapped under must've been there for a while because my leg was already starting to swell.I looked around the room frantically to find that Mason was no where in sight so there was no point in screaming.I tried to pull the table off but with no table was large enough to where I couldn't lift it up.I saw Mason run through the room with his suppressed gun and he didn't even stop to check on eyes followed where he went and I saw Mason in the other room about to open the door...


	3. Chapter 3: Mason Trips

Dear Diary,

7/16/10

We're running low on have been having trouble finding things in the city and there are practically a million of the walkers went through the houses around us...Nothing was in was one last house we hadn't checked, so we went inside and looked we could search the cabinets, we heard a was loud and it sounded like it was coming from upstairs. "Stay here." I said. "No I'm coming with you." He said. "You have to stay down if walkers come up and there are walkers would be sandwiched!" I whispered. "Alright." He said. I went upstairs and there was nothing there.I heard it again and it was louder.I looked up and there was a door to an attic.I pulled an the string and stairs fell out.I went up the stairs and looked over and there was a looked like he was about 7 or was was super turned around and he wasn't a boy anymore...He was a was going to be hard to put down a kid but I had to do it.I killed him by stabbing him in the head.I carried him out of the attic and down stairs. "Was he making the noise?" Mason asked. "Yeah." I said. We went outside and dug a small hole and buried him and went back to our hideout.

7/23/10

We went back to the house to check it because last time we were there we forgot to walked inside and went to the kitchen and found some matches,a can opener, and 4 cans of peaches and 5 cans of beans. "Yes!" I said. "I didn't think this house would have some good things in here." Mason got back to the hideout and had small talk. "What happened to you before the apocalypse?" He asked. "My parents were super strict, but caring at times." I said.

There was a long pause and then I asked "What happened to you?" "I don't wanna talk about it." He said. "You can tell me anything not like there's anyone else you could tell. You can trust me."

"It wasn't a walk in the garden for me when I was growing up.I was abused and never treated I got to the point to when I got my hands on drugs, everything seemed better.I was so anti-social and was a when this all happened I changed and I became wiser about my I met you and you made me smile and laugh...Your a good friend." He said. "Really?" I said. "Yeah, of course." He said.

"Thanks." I said. "Your welcome."

By the time we finished it was time to sleep and we took turns to take watch and he would always take the first was already watching over the place when I got to the mat on the floor(Where I sleep.).I got a cushion and lay my head down and fell asleep.I woke up to weird noises, it sounded like banging on the doors.I try to get up fast but I was trapped under something.I guess the marble coffee table collapsed because I was trapped under must've been there for a while because my leg was already starting to swell.I looked around the room frantically to find that Mason was no where in sight so there was no point in screaming.I tried to pull the table off but with no table was large enough to where I couldn't lift it up.I saw Mason run through the room with his suppressed gun and he didn't even stop to check on eyes followed where he went and I saw Mason in the other room about to open the door...


	4. Chapter 4:Meeting the Governor

I woke up and I was still on his chest. "Good afternoon Sunshine." He said.

"Huh?" I said in confusion.I noticed that his arm was still around me.I sat up and thought for a heard the back door explode open and got up and grabbed his gun and saw a guy with an eyepatch over his right name was the ran up to Mason and punched him in the nose hard.I started to run but then I started to Governor grabbed me by the hair and put a knife to my throat. "LET HER GO!" Mason yelled angrily. "Come with me and she doesn't get hurt." Governor still had the knife to my throat and I couldn't keep up with how fast he was walking.

He took us to a place called snuck us in trailers and put us in different rooms...sitting there...all tied up.I heard the door and it came from Mason's side and I would hear mumbling and then Mason grunt in was hard to listen the door opened on my side and it was the untied me and told me to take off my shirt...I did...I heard him say take off your bra.I did and quickly covered myself came up from behind me and pushed my face against the cold kept asking me if I knew the people at the prison...I honestly didn't know and he finally left me alone.I quickly dressed myself when I heard from Mason's side of the trailer a walker and him struggling.I heard wood break and a gross splattering got into my side and when I saw him I ran to him and hugged hugged me back.

We escaped from the back and we ran away from there and we saw a huge building and it was a got to the gates and asked for a guy in a button up shirt with a beard growing .His name was Rick. "Can I help you?" Rick asked. " could really use your help!" I said."How many walkers have you killed?" He said too many to count for the both of us."How many people have you killed?"He said 2 and I said 2."Why?" He asked. Mason said that they were bit and I said they were threatening my let us in and he saw that I was limping. "Did you get bit?" Rick asked. "No,it got trapped under something." I said. "Hershel, can you come here for a minute?" He asked. "I'm coming." Hershel came over hopping on crutches and he was a doctor. "Let me see your leg." Hershel demanded.I took off my boot and he looked at it and said it wasn't broken but my ankle was wrapped it up and said it would be better gave us a cell to sleep in and we settled down.

At Woodbury...Governors point of view

I walked into the trailers and they were missing. "They think they can get away this easy..hahaha...They were wrong." This isn't the last time they've seen the 'S NOT THE LAST TIME!"


	5. Chapter 5:The Prison Mates

Dear Diary,

7/24/10

I sat on the bed and remembered what the Governor kept asking me if I knew the people at the prison and I kept saying I was at the prison and felt worried about what that guy was going to got up on the top bunk and leaned back. "Mason." I said. "Yeah?" He replied. "That man said he was after the people in the prison.I'm kind of scared." I said.

"Don't your ankle heals we'll be on our way out of here." He said.I was quite for a second and then I was starting to get dark outside and I was starting to get tired.I laid down and fell asleep.I woke up in the middle of the night and I looked at Mason's watch. "It's 2 o'clock in the morning." I whispered to myself.I heard one of the showers running and a thump.I stayed on the bed.I grabbed my katana and went to investigate.I saw a a boy eating a mans turned around and came after me.I killed him and all of a sudden about a dozen more of them came looked like their eyes were bleeding and a lot of blood was coming out of their mouths.

I limped towards the cell Mason was in. "Mason! Wake up! Help!" I yelled. Apparently everyone heard me and ran out of their cells with their was chaos in the building there were dead walkers every where. Mason out of no where pulls me back and then an arrow flies by my face Daryl had shot his cross bow at a walker, I was stunned and couldn't move. Mason asked

"You okay, that arrow almost hit you." "Yah I'm fine scared to death but I'm fine." I replied. I was about to kill a walker when the walker fell on top of ran over to me and stabbed the walker multiple times in the head.I passed out.

I woke up the next morning with my leg in horrible pain. Thinking back to the night before I was terrified I could have been bit. I checked my leg up and down frantically. Mason saw me as he was heading back into the cell and tried to calm me down by this time I could care less about the pain.I sighed in was nothing there.


	6. Chapter 6:Shoot to Live

7/25/10

Mason helped me get up and walk to Hershel to see what he could do for the apologized because he couldn't anything about told me to go back to the cell and helped me back to the cell and the last thing I remember was falling asleep.I woke up to find Mason laying there beside me with his arm around my shoulders."Just like old times" I said to Mason in a tired and happy voice. I held the hand he had wrapped around me. I never wanted him to let go.I felt safe in his arms.I never wanted to move.I wanted it to stay that way.I heard a loud rumbling noise.I got up and Mason helped me get up the stairs to see what was going on.

I had to use a step stool to see out of the window.A tank rolled up and I saw the Governor with 2 was Hershel and the Other was one of my friends from before the name was Ashley.I heard him yelling to Rick "I have something you might want." I immediately grabbed the sniper rifle next to me and got a good aim.I saw him raising the sword and a pulled the sniper had a kick to it and I fell Mason was behind me and caught me.I climbed back up to see if I got the shot.I did!He dropped the sword and grabbed his army he had gathered had no idea where the shot came from,so they started shooting and Ashley got free and grabbed the started helping Hershel get untied and Hershel made a run for the Governor ran in through the entrance gate and tackled Rick to the gave some good governor got Rick on his back and started choking which is

Rick's son ran up to the Governor and shot him through the chest and he helped Rick grabbed a gun and started shooting at the tank started rolling and Rick grabbed a grenade off of his belt and threw it into the tank exploded into a million explosion took out the rest of the came inside and saw me on the step stool with the rifle in my came over and thanked me for helping out with the chaos outside.I climbed down the step stool and Ashley came over to me and hugged me. "I can't believe you're alive!" She said with astonishment.

We talked for a while but then it was dark and stars were out.I went to my cell and sat on the bed and I was in deep thought about nothing.I didn't notice Mason sitting next to me and he scared said "Sorry,I didn't mean to scare you.". "It's okay." I sat there for a moment and he grabbed my hand and he looked into my eyes and told me not to worry and everything was kept looking into my eyes and the last thing he said made me have butterflies. "You're always safe with me.I'll never let you get hurt."


	7. Chapter 7:Unarmed

7/25/10 Time: Night

I was having a my dream I was being chased by walkers and I couldn't scream.I tried to scream Mason's name but I couldn't.I felt someone shaking me.I woke up with my heart racing and a was asked "Were you having a nightmare?". "Yeah." I said. "Why did it involve my name so much?" He said while laughing quietly.I sat there blushing and said "It's alright now." He got up and so did hugged me and said "You should get back to sleep and I know how to keep the nightmare's away.". He laid down next to me and put his arm around was right I didn't have any nightmares after that.

We woke up around 6 in the morning.I told Mason that my ankle was better and that we should get a move on packed our things and walked down the road and it was peaceful and walked for a long time and we sat for a minute. "Where are we going to go now?" I asked. "I don't know." He got up and walked a little bit longer and we saw an abandoned house."You take one side and I'll take the other side." He said. "Ok." I agreed.

I walked around on my side and I saw a door.I opened the door and a fat walker fell on top of me and I couldn't get it off. While I tried to hold it off and reach for my knife I screamed "MASON HELP ME!".The walker chomped down on my lower arm and took a pretty decent sized chunk out of my arm.I screamed in ran and pulled the walker up and killed it.I was crying in helped me up and took me to the living laid me in the floor. "I'm so sorry." He said in a sad voice."Huh?" I said.

That was the last thing I had his axe in his hand and he swung it at my arm.I screamed and cried even more chops and screams and my arm wasn't there last thing I saw was Mason's eyes filled with tears...Then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8:Good Things Don't Last

I woke up and I was groggy.I looked around the room and I saw Mason in the corner with his head in his looked like he was crying. "Mason?" I looked up and he had a tear on his face and he wiped it away. "You're awake." He said in relief. "Why are you crying?" I asked. "I told you wouldn't get hurt and now look at yourself..." He said as his voice trailed off. "I don't see_-" I paused and saw that my lower arm was missing.I got up and hugged him. "You saved my can compare to that." I said in a caring tone.I looked into his big blue eyes and told him that I was fine and there was nothing for him to feel guilty hugged me tightly and I felt bad pain in my arm."Ow,ow,ow!." I released me from the hug. "Sorry." He apologized. "I said ow not for you to stop." I smiled and kept hugging me."I know you put me on the couch." I said in a joking laughed and he had a big smile on his face. "When was the last time you slept?" I asked. "I can't remember." He said. "Please get some rest." I begged him. "Okay." He laid himself on the couch and fell asleep.I had my katana out and ready if I needed was so cute while he was looked so peaceful.I could hear rain and thunder of the curtains in the house were closed and I kept them like that.I heard walkers and I looked out of the window and I started to silently were thousands of them walking in one whole group and the were walking by the house.I ran silently to the living room and crouched by Mason since he had slept a good 5 hours I woke him saw my face.I told him what I saw and told him to stay quite.I was still crying but I kept it quiet.A big lightning bolt hit nearby and it made the house were glass vases and the fell.I looked outside and a walker heard it and started to walk towards the walkers are like monkey see monkey of them were coming in our direction. "MASON WE HAVE TO GO OUT THROUGH THE BACK DOOR QUICK!" I yelled.I ran behind him and the house was no where in sight but we could still here the kept running and we didn't ever we couldn't hear them anymore we stopped and caught our breath.I was frightened and was still raining and it was saw another house and we investigated each part of the house was was a bedroom upstairs that had a queen sized bed and the sheets were told me to go to sleep but I told him that I wasn't tired so we both kept watch. "Am I dead weight to you Mason?" I asked. " would make you think that?" He replied. "I keep getting myself into things I can't get out of by myself." I said weakly. "You're very important to me.I don't know what I would do if you were 've changed me for the better." He said.I smiled and felt better about everything. 


	9. Chapter 9:The Unwanted

7/26/10 Everything was clear so we went to the guest room and sat there on the bed.I told Mason that I was going to go to the kitchen to get a I was in the kitchen I heard a door open and then I could say anything there was hand over my mouth and a gun to my yelled in my kept saying this one won't be hard to mess around because she only has one arm.I made a scared muffled scream sound and it was super loud.I saw Mason run out with his gun aimed at I'm guessing was the leader passed me to the guy that said the bad thing was holding my arm and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. "If you take one step, we will take her clothes off for each step you take." He took one step to see if he was guy holding me pulled my shirt up a little passed my rib cage which was just under my leader stabbed my hip with a knife as far as the knife could go.I screamed in tossed me to the ground and said have at her all started to kick me and the guy that pulled up my shirt before took my shirt completely off and I blacked out.I heard Mason yell "Don't you dare touch her!" and he shot the leader and the guy that took off my shirt and then the rest of threw their bodies outside and then tried to wake me up.I heard him saying please don't be dead please wake up.I don't know how long it was but I woke up in the shirt was still off.I pulled the blanket down and looked at my sore were covered in bruises in all different colors and I found a stab wound in my hip.I got up and walked towards the living room to where I think my shirt was.I saw Mason sitting on the couch with my shirt next to him.I walked in there and grabbed my shirt and Mason stood up quickly and hugged me. "I like that you're hugging me but can I put my shirt on first." I I got my shirt on Mason stopped me. "Are those bruises and stab wound from last night?" He asked me in anger. "Yeah." I said. "I'm so sorry they did that to you." He said. "It's fine." I replied.I put my shirt on and then hugged Mason and I started to hugged me back and comforted kept telling me everything was over now and I just couldn't stop crying.I was finally able to stop got some tape and gauze he had found and he moved my shirt out of the way and fixed up my wound. "Thanks." I said. "Your welcome." He said.I sat there for a moment and looked at Mason. "I love you Sam." I gasped. 


	10. Chapter 10:The Confession

"You love me?" I said in surprise while my voice shook.I hugged him tight and said in shock "I can't believe you love me!".He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. "I love you, too." I said full of happiness. He said,"It's still should get some rest." "Ok." I said.

We went to the guest room and laid down in the bed.I got under the covers and fell asleep and so did Mason.I woke up and someone was holding was was embracing me and I had no problem with it to be honest.

I rolled on my side and saw his eyes said "Morning Precious." "Morning." I said with a smile.I got up and went to the window.I looked outside and saw the men's bodies from last comforted me to know that someone was there to watch over got up too and put his arms around my waist.

I leaned my head back and placed my head on his kissed my forehead and pulled me in closer.I couldn't help but walked away from the window and closed the was weird...I felt safe when there was a zombie huh? I lifted my shirt up to see if the bruises were better...they weren't. They were different shades of color and hurt even worse.I looked where the bandage was and it looked better but it hurt too.

Mason was joking around and was pretending like he was going to poke it. "Don't even try." I said with a smile and I continued "It still hurts." I said wincing with a said "Ok." I walked to the bed and sat there for a minute.

I went to wipe my eyes and I had completely forgot I only had one arm. "Oh" I said kind of loudly. "What is it?" Mason asked looking over to me. "It's nothing I just forgot about my left arm." I said giggling. "Oh sorry about that." He said with a slight smile as he looked down. "It's alright." I said with a big smile. "It seems way too peaceful. I mean there aren't any feels like the apocalypse never happened." I said. "Well as long as there not bothering us I'm fine with it."

Mason said with a smile looking at me. "I guess you're right." I said. "You need to listen to me more often." He said playfully.I looked at him and smiled back.I got up and walked towards him and hugged him.I looked into his eyes and he looked in mine and apologized.I told him there was nothing to apologize looked into my eyes and said "No there is. "I told you that you'd be safe with me but you're arm is gone and your bruised up.". I told him it was alright and he still saved hugged me back and he was just happy for my safety.


	11. Chapter 11:The Run

Mason told me looking at the morning sky. He asked in a caring tone. I said. He said. It was almost dark now and we found a small house to stay went in and searched and I found one room with a horrible was a baby an infant it had turned. I called for Mason with tears building up in my ran up to me worried something was wrong. He saw I was clearly upset although he had no clue what it was that made me sad and he gave me a hug as tears ran down my face. He asked me "Whats wrong?" I led him to the baby's crib and he saw. He gasped and I saw his jaw drop. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. t even have a chanceIts in a better place now.t control dropped down to and had me in his arms. I asked with one last tear running down my face. He said. I asked. ll do .s point of view:

I walked into the nursery and looked at the little baby. m so sorry this happened to you okay?Yeah I She said quietly.I laid down on the laid back and looked into my fell asleep a little later after that.I got up and covered her up.I laid under the covers and brought her closer.I held her there and in my mind I was thanking god for creating her.I wasnt bother me. It was a couple hours later and SamIt. A couple of minutes later her face went back to peaceful. It was morning and she woke up and looked well rested. d you sleep?Pretty should get .SPLIT UP!NO I CAN She yelled. I yelled. She yelled we saw was a huge horde of walkers.


	12. Chapter 12:The Wanted Sight

Back to Sam's point of view:

I ran around to the back of the store and ran behind it.I saw one walker and killed it.I gutted it and rubbed myself with its blood and put some intestines on my neck.I ran away from the horde and on the road. I ran for what seemed like hours and it started to smell was coming off and I started to run even faster.I stopped and didn't see any walkers and I looked up towards the sky and just kept thinking to myself "Why did this have to happen? Why!?". I kept going and going and I didn't plan on stopping.

Mason's point of view:

I ran away and looked back.I saw Sam run behind the store and I heard her kill a was the last time I saw her until we meet up.I ran and then I realized that It was going to take at least until night time to get there. I thought to myself "How's Sam going to find a safe place and check it? Is she going to be alright?". I wasn't going to doubt her.I know she can do it.I kept running and running and I wasn't stopping anywhere for the mind was set on getting to the house we were at and hopefully see Sam was my motivation.

Back to Sam's point of view:

I found another walker and I killed it and rubbed more of its blood and other things on myself.I got up and started running again.I kept going and I wasn't going to stop to catch my breath.I wasn't going to give up.I'm going to show Mason that I can handle myself and so he won't be worrying all the time.I stopped and got more walker blood and rubbed it on my clothes.I kept running.

Mason's point of view:

I saw the house and I ran inside and shut the door.I searched the was no where in probably had a couple of delays and its taking her a minute to get it finished.

2 days later...

I was already thinking that Sam died but I was hoping she would show up soon.I don't know what to think anymore.

Back to Sam's point of view:

I honestly knew that the last time I saw Mason was 2 days ago but it's taking me forever because I have to stop and rub walker blood on myself and probably wouldn't recognize me because of the blood all over my body.I kept running and I was hoping I wasn't imagining it when I saw the house a little ways away.I started to run faster than I knew I could.


	13. Chapter 13:Martinez

I finally got to the door and opened it.I walked in and Mason was pointing his gun at me. "Who are you?" He yelled angrily. "Mason! It's me! Sam!" I said looked shocked and ran over to me and hugged didn't care about the walker blood over my lifted my chin and looked in my eyes and kissed me.I felt a spark that I've never felt before.I was so happy.

It was around evening and I told Mason that I would watch over the went to sleep and I was on watch.A guy rushed through the door and covered my mouth with his hand and he dragged me I was outside I realized it was of the Governor's men.I reached for my katana and Martinez pulled it out of its case and was about to swing.

I bit his hand and he let go of my mouth.I screamed to was almost outside and Martinez grabbed me and put my sword on my had his gun in his hand and put the barrel to Martinez's head. "Let her go now!" Mason yelled in a very angry let me go and I fell to the ground. "Drop the katana!" Mason dropped it and it landed on my left shoulder and only cut me a little bit.I stood up and picked up my sword.

There were no words.I knew Mason was about to kill him but I told Mason to back up.I raised my sword and head completely was chopped off. "Are you okay?" Mason asked. " a cut on my shoulder thats all." I replied. "I'm sorry Mason." I said in an upset tone. "What for?" He said curiously. "I can't keep you safe like you do to me.I almost had my head chopped off with my own sword." I said. "It's okay." He said with a comforting smile.


	14. Chapter 14:Weary from Worry

MasonDon.I dont stand the sight and I looked down.A guy with a mask came over and forced me to watch.I couldnt believe what she had just done.I saw her sit up a bit and lean against the looked at me and said t worry...I.I told her You.I told her .I looked at her and her head was down and she stopped breathing.I said her name over and over again and she didnt believe I let myself fall asleep and leave her I rounded the corner I saw that Sam was ok in fact, she seemed to be much better than was sitting in an office chair and she was spinning herself around and around with a cute grin on her mustWhat she asked. ve seen a .You went to sleep and nothing now on said with a shy smile


	15. Chapter 15: The Hotel

Sam's View: I said "We need to go and get food.".Mason agreed and we went out to were walking and I decided to start a conversation.I asked "So is there anything else in your past you wanna tell me?".He thought for a minute and then said "Well I didn't tell you that when I was in school I didn't have any friends to support me and turn me away from drugs.I was being bullied almost everyday and one day I got tired of it and I punched one of the bullies right in the face and I broke his nose and got about you?". I replied "Before all of this I was super silly and still a my parents died I had to grow up fast and learn how to defend myself.I did really well for the first 2 months and then I met you and learned even more and I wasn't alone anymore.".Mason grabbed my hand and held it walked hand in hand and we saw a store and went was holding the flashlight and I had my katana in my were no walkers which was kinda strange.I found some canned beans and found batteries and a left and we kept looking for went in a deserted looked like it was a hotel because in the hallways there were doors across from each walked down the hallway and walkers were behind us.I ran into the door to the left and Mason ran to the right.I shut the door quickly but the walkers were beating on the door.I looked for an escape.I saw a window and I opened it and looked was probably about a 2 story jump.I looked back at the door and the walkers were almost through.I climbed out on the ledge of the building and went to the had the same idea I had because he was already on the ground.I saw him and I jumped down and landed on my feet.I heard a snap and I felt ran over and helped me asked "Are you okay?Can you walk?".Walkers started coming towards us and he helped me was fighting them off and I was trying to get ankle hurt really bad and I fell down.I started to crawl backwards and I bumped into a car.I heard a car door open and close on the opposite side.I looked in that direction and it was a 4 year old looked frightened.I pulled my katana out and I used the review mirror to get up.I killed some of them when I saw that walkers were after the little girl.I yelled to her and she ran to were against the car and walkers surrounded us.I took a couple more swings and I had killed them and I didn't see Mason.

I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story and I would love it of you would give me some suggestions to work on next. I'm so sorry about things being cut off. I'm not sure how to fix it but if you know how to fix it please leave the steps on how to fix it in the reviews! Thanks! :D


	16. Chapter 16: Terminus?

Mason's View: I ran away from the building and didn't turn around.I stopped to catch my breath when I saw a sign and it said "Sanctuary for all, Community for arrive, Survive.".The place was called Terminus.I knew Sam would be heading there if she saw the sign.I was headed to Terminus. Sam's View: I screamed Mason's name but there was no little girl tugged on my said "Hi, my name is 's your name?". I said while smiling and giggling"I'm Sam.".It seemed like the smile on Lily's face was contagious.I went to the back of the building and saw train tracks and on a post there was a said "Sanctuary for all, Community for arrive, Survive.". I had to go.I turned and looked at Lily and told her "We need to go here it'll be safe.".She nodded her started walking. I asked "If you don't mind me happened to your parents?". She said "They told me to stay in the car and that they would be back but they've been gone for hours.".I said "I'm sorry".She asked "Who's Mason?". I stopped walking and asked "Are you okay?". I said with tears building up in my eyes "Back there we were separated and I found you and I'm hoping he'll be at Terminus.".She nodded and we kept going.I had a feeling that this was going to be a while before we got there.I was hoping that when I walk in I would see Mason. Mason's View: I saw a sign written in blood and it said " Glenn go to Terminus -Maggie".Could that be the same Maggie from the prison.I thought to myself "If that is the same Maggie then the others would be there too.".I couldn't help but wondering if Sam was alright. I have my reasons to worry because she only has one arm and her ankle is hurt. I'm just hoping she is going to be fine. Sam's View: It was starting to get dark and Lily was getting I picked her up on my back and had my backpack on her 't was very light and so was Lily.I had my katana in my hand so I wouldn't struggle trying to get it.I walked all night long but I wasn't going to be able to sleep anyways so it didn't bother me. I saw three people ahead of me and two of them were balancing on the beams of the railroad track. I ran up to them and it was Rick and his son with turned his head and saw said "Sam? Where's Mason?What happened to your arm?".When he said that Michonne and Carl turned around.I asked out of breath "Where are you headed?". Carl said " ?".I asked "That's where I'm I tag along?". Rick said " 's the little girl?".I said "This is parents left to find something and never came back for her.".Rick said jokingly "Are you going to answer my other questions?".I said " Mason and I were on a run and we saw a deserted building. It was a went inside and there were walkers. I ran into the right door and he ran into the left door. Mason was already outside and I was on the ledge and jumped.I hurt my ankle from the tried to help me up but walkers started surrounding us and I scooted backwards and bumped into a came out of the car and stayed behind me.I killed the walkers that were after me and I didn't see arm is a different story.I got bit and Mason cut it off.".Rick said " rough.". I said "I know.". We were getting closer to Terminus. 


	17. Chapter 17: Reunited

We got on the road and found a deserted car and it was dark. Carl and Lily got in the car and fell asleep. I sat down with Rick and Michonne. I asked . Rick said t know but it. Michonne said s legit so you can get rest Rick.I hope-Dons head off while Rick gutted the other alive.

Masont know why but I didnt seen and so I began to watch as they started to fight. A third man came in to settle the dispute. As I watched I started to think to myself t believe I found from the old Daryl. Itt I whispered. Daryl saw it was me and lowered his crossbow and sighed. He laughed and said . I said s what I was trying not to do.t the group I expected to see.I asked where Rick,Carl,Michonne, and Beth looked down to the ground with a depressed expression. He paused for a moment and said . I heard one of the others say . I helped Daryl pack up his things and we began heading for the track. We had walked for hours and it was finally night. The crew saw a car we could sleep in for the night. Daryl and I were far behind because we were more tired than they were. I looked out and saw one of the guys pull out his gun.I knew that was my cue to start running. I told Daryl to hurry up and he did because I saw him pass me and was far ahead. I saw a few kids come out of the car and put in a choke hold. I heard a mans and then noticed that one of the kids was Carl. I heard some rustling and then a gun shot and a grown man scream. I began to run faster, as fast as I could. I saw Daryl trying to convince someone from shooting. I then saw a katana come from behind the car come towards the little girls blade swung and chopped the mans hand. I finally caught up to the car and saw that it was her. I saw Michonne get the guy that was holding a gun to her head and Rick gut the man that was attacking his son alive.


	18. Chapter 18:The Sickness

I ran up to Sam and her face was frozen with anger. She looked up and her eyes were locked onto mine. Her face changed from anger to happiness. She ran towards me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back and she had tears running down her face. I wiped them away with my finger.

She let go and went to the little girl and hugged her. She asked "Are you okay?". The little girl said "I'm okay.". Sam got up and introduced me to the little poor thing was so thin and so looked like all she had was skin and bone. I asked "Do you want to go to Terminus Sam?".

She said "I don't you still want to go then we can go.".

Rick said "You guys should probably get some have a long journey ahead of are close though.". We said "Ok.". Sam wanted to stay outside for little longer, so I sat next to fell asleep so I took off my jacket and covered her up and placed her head in my lap. Rick and I talked about Terminus. Rick said "You love Sam don't you?".

I said "More than anything.I never wanted her to get hurt yet look at her. She only has one arm and a hurt ankle.".Rick said "Hey don't beat yourself 've tried to keep her safe. Does she know you love her?". I said "Yeah and she loves me never gives up and she is always independent. I don't think I want to got to if it isn't what it says it is. I think that in the morning we'll have to say bye and hope we see you soon.".

Rick said "Do whatever you want. I'm still going to Terminus. Just go and be safe.". The sun was starting to rise so I woke Sam up and she woke Lily up. Lily asked in a tired tone "Where are we going?". I said "We are not going to Terminus. We are going to find a house and stay there and stay safe.". Sam took my jacket off and handed it to me. I wasn't that cold so I put it on Lily. We started walking in the opposite direction of the group that was going to Terminus. Lily was still kind of tired so I put her on my back. We walked for a while longer and the sun was high in the sky.I saw a little house and we went inside. Lily was still asleep so I took her off my back and handed her to Sam. Sam cradled Lily in her arm.

I checked the house and it was clear. I brought Sam to the master room and she laid down with Lily. Lily woke herself up coughing. Sam said worriedly " Lily. Do you feel okay?". Lily said "I don't feel that may be just a cold though.". Sam said quickly "Mason stay with Lily I'll go and look for some cough medicine.". I said "Ok. I'll ask her about allergies.". Sam left the room.

Sam's View:

I went to the bathroom and looked in the cabinets. I found some cough syrup and it was going to help her rest. I went back to the bedroom with a spoon and she wasn't allergic to the medicine.I looked at Lily and her eyes were glassy and she sounded congested.

I walked over to her and handed Mason the medicine. When I placed my hand on her forehead I could feel her shivering and she was burning up. Mason poured some of the medicine in the spoon and gave it to her. She took it and she said she was cold. I found her a blanket in the living room and ran back to the master room.I covered her asked for me to go out of the room for a moment. He said worried " We need to wear can't risk getting ourselves sick helping her.". He had put a bandana in my hand.

I nodded my head and he helped me put it on. I walked back in the room and laid on the bed next to was already asleep under the blankets.I sat next to her on the bed and put my arm around her.


	19. Chapter 19:Promising

A little bit later Mason walked in. He sat on the corner of the bed and looked at me. He said "You know she may think of you as her mom.". I said back "She thinks of you as a dad.". Mason went to the chair in the corner of the room and watched decided to give Lily her space to get better so we went to the living room. It was close to the bedroom.

Lily's View:

I woke up coughing something up.I leaned over the side of the bed and I started coughing up some blood. Sam and Mason ran through the door. I leaned back on the pillow and Sam was wiping the blood off of my mouth. I said without thinking "Thanks Mommy and Daddy.". They both looked at me and they didn't say anything. Sam looked worried and Mason looked calm.

Mason View:

Lily looked so sick that it was hard to look at her without breaking on the inside. I wanted so badly for her to feel better so I was going to try to make her feel comforted. I searched the house and I found a kids room. I went in the room and found a teddy bear. When I went down to pick it up I knew she would love it. In my mind I was trying to block out my childhood memories. I had realized I had a huge responsibility to make her life the best in this cruel world and to make sure her childhood is better than mine was. I walked back to the master room and gave Lily the teddy bear. I saw a weak smile form on her face. Sam looked at me and I could tell she was smiling because her eyes always have a twinkle when she smiles. I kept looking around the house and I found a jewelry box in the bathroom. I looked through it and I found a beautiful heart pendant. I thought to myself "I bet Sam would love this.". I put it in my pocket and called for Sam. She asked "What's up?". I said "I have something for you.". I pulled the necklace out of my pocket and her hand went over her mouth. I put it on her and she looked up at me and kissed me. She said with a grin "Thanks. I'll never lose it.". I smiled back.


	20. Chapter 20: The Fight

Sam's View:

Mason was grabbing his weapons and he was about to head out the door. I asked "Where are you going?". He said " I was going to go get medicine and food.". I asked "Can we come?". He said "You need to stay here with Lily.". I said "We can take her too. I'll carry her on my back.". He said " 're staying here.". The reason I wanted to go was because I was afraid of screwing up and getting Lily killed. I said "We can make it work.". He yelled in an angry tone "You're staying here and you're not coming!". I stood there shocked and I turned around and headed to the master room. I heard him sigh and walk out the door. I couldn't believe that just happened. I went to the corner and sat there and started to cry. With a tear running down my face I pulled the necklace off and held it in my tears started to run down my seemed like hours of crying later I heard the door open and close. Mason walked into the master and saw me in the corner. I got up and walked out and went to the kids room. I closed the door behind me and laid on the bed and snoozed for a minute with the necklace still in my hand.

Mason's View:

I knew I screwed up for yelling at her. There was no other way to get it through to her though.I went to the kid room and knocked on the was no answer.I opened the door and saw she was asleep on the bed. I saw the necklace in her hand and tear streaks on her , I really screwed up. I didn't mean to make her cry.I put the necklace back on her neck and then I woke her eyes opened and she saw it was me. I said immediately " I'm so so sorry. I have no right to yell at you. I love you and I would do anything for know that.".She looked at me and she leaned up and hugged my neck. She said "I know it's just I've been yelled at before but by people I didn't care you yelled at me it hurt my feelings because I care about you and it just hurt.". I looked at her and apologized once was about to kiss me when she must've forgotten about Lily because she hopped up and ran to the master room.I was right behind we got there we saw Lily went over and propped her up so she wouldn't choke on blood. Lily was looking worse than woke up and saw us she whispered in Sam's ear and she quickly picked Lily up and took her started to throw up and she couldn't she finally did, Sam brought her back inside and she laid her in the went back to went to the couch and she started to cry. I asked "What's wrong?". She looked at me and said while whimpering "I'm worried about Lily's is getting weaker everyday and I don't want her to die.". I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.I was trying hard to not cry with her so I could be her shoulder to cry on when she needed it.


	21. Chapter 21: Fears,Tears, and Gifts

I woke up and Sam was with looked was awake was coughing up more blood and she was getting worse and she was looked at me weakly and said "Thanks for the teddy bear.".She fell asleep before I could say anything back. I was upset and worried about Lily's health.I asked Sam to come out of the looked at me and got up and followed me to the living sat next to me on the couch and I started to cry.

Sam's View:

I followed Mason to the living room and sat next to him on the started crying.I asked "What's wrong?". He looked at me and said " Lily isn't any better and I'm not sure what to do.". I looked at him and said "There is one medicine we haven't tried but it's prescription medicine.". He looked at me and thought for a moment and said "We'll have to try it. I don't want her suffering anymore.". I gave Mason a big hug. I heard glass break and then a thump come from the bedroom. I got up fast and grabbed my katana. I ran in there and Lily was in the corner and walkers were coming through the window. Mason ran into the room with his gun. I could see Lily holding her head and she was bleeding.

Lily's View:

I was sleeping when I woke up and saw walkers beating on the broke through the glass and started coming in. I slipped off the side of the bed and hit my head on the corner of the nightstand. I crawled to the corner and I put my hand where I hit my head and I saw blood in my and Mason came through the door and they started killing the walkers and 1 was still after me. It tripped and fell on top of me and I was holding it back as best as I could. It was about to bite me when I saw a blade come through its blade was an inch from my face.I saw the blade disappear and Mason pulled the walker off of me and picked me up and hugged me. Sam saw I was okay and she hugged me too. Mason took me to the couch and put a towel against my head. He told Sam to stay with me while he looked for pressed the towel on my head hard so I wouldn't lose blood. She said in a comforting tone "You're going to be fine sweetheart. Mason and I will take care of you.". I heard Mason come in the room and I felt him putting something on my held me in her arm and Mason came over put his arm around Sam. I really liked them both and thought of them as parents.

Sam's View:

I told Mason to take Lily while I went to get the medicine.I went to the bathroom and looked through the cabinets.I found the medicine and made sure I had read it right the first time. I was right about them and I went to the living room and got a dose out of the bottle. I put it in her mouth.I went to my bag and pulled out a bottle of water and poured some in her mouth. She swallowed and I was hoping it would fell asleep.

5 hours later...

I walked into the master room and looked at Lily...She wasn't breathing. I ran to her and screamed for Mason.


End file.
